You Complete Me!
by jraeder26
Summary: Daniel Lays awake staring at his wife of one year recalling the events that led them to be happily married.
1. Chapter 1

****

Prologue:

Betty and Daniel had been friends and colleagues for four years. They have learned to depend on one another through out the years. They did not think either one of them would fall in love with one another or end up married but that is what happened.

Daniel laid in bed staring at his wife of one year and was still amazed by her astounding beauty. Betty Suarez-Meade was never the classic beauty but to Daniel her heart was what one him over. He thought about the time that he realized he was in love with her.

__

Betty was working late at the office with Daniel to meet their deadline. She had been his partner at Mode Magazine for two years and they worked great together. Daniel sat at his desk and watched her. She was everything and more than he could ask for in a partner and a friend. She bended over backwards for him many of times. She did not once complain to him about it. She always said "that's what friends are for." He realized that she completed him as a person. She was what he wanted in a woman. It finally clicked Daniel loved her. He truly was in love with Betty Suarez.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years ago from today

Betty had changed throughout the years Daniel knew her. She was not that naïve woman who first showed up at Mode Magazine at 22 years of age. Now at 26 she was stunning and confident. She was also Co-Editor and Chief along side Daniel. Alexis Meade decide Betty was better suited for it.

Daniel had changed a lot since his first day at Mode Magazine. He was no longer the womanizer and a cocky jerk. He gave up sleeping with anything with a skirt that was willing to spread her legs for him. Now his nights consisted of watching a marathon of movies or going out to eat with a friend. Betty was usually the friend he would go to dinner with.

Betty was the only one who believed he had changed. All of his other friends thought he was a joke. That is what he loved most about Betty. She always believed in him no matter what. He knew Betty would probably never love him as much as he loved her. But deep down he hoped she would.

Daniel did not know that he was constantly on Betty's mind. He invaded her thoughts when she woke up in the morning, in the shower, at work, and even right before she went to sleep. She wonder what his lips felt like on her skin when they were making love. Were they soft and wet or were they hot and dangerous. She also wonder what how his hands would feel all over her …

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Her mind screamed at her. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. "That was some visual Betty." She said quietly to herself.

"Betty can you come into my office a minute." Daniel asked as he peaked his head out the door of his office.

"Sure Daniel." She said with a slightly red face from her previous thoughts of him. He noticed she was blushing and he grew concerned.

"Betty are you alright?" Concern written all over his face as she turned even redder if that was physically possible.

"If you only knew." She thought. "Yah, It is kind of hot in here." She lied. Daniel knew that was not it but did not press her.

" I called you in her because I wanted to know if you wanted to continue our movie night that we started last Monday." He asked

"Sure, I was just going to veg at home might as well veg together." She said smiling. Daniel love her smiles. They were his hope when he was feeling down.

" Great we can go straight after work." He stated as he sat down in his chair.

" Sounds good." Betty started to turn around to exit his office when Daniel spoke up "Plan to stay the night at my house I want to finish the movies."


	3. Chapter 3

****

Betty's Nervous and God Daniel's Cologne smelled good.

That night when everyone left Mode Daniel and Betty started gathering their things to leave. Daniel notice Betty was hesitating. Betty was extremely nervous about staying over at Daniel's

She knew she was being silly but she could not help it.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked. Knowing something was bothering her.

"Oh nothing important." she said giving Daniel a nervous smile. Daniel knew that smile oh to well. She gave him that smile only when she was troubled by something.

"Betty I have known you for four years now you can talk to me." He explained sincerely. He gave one of his million dollar smiles and she turned to mush. "Damn it Daniel you and that smile." She thought.

"Well I'm nervous for some reason to stay at your house." She stated

"Why you've stayed at my house before." He replied Daniel mentally kicked himself for even mentioning her staying the night. "Good one Daniel scare her away." He thought.

"Yah I know but for some reason.. You no what I'm be silly." "I have no reason at all to be nervous." She said smiling back at Daniel.

" Do not say that Betty." "You are entitled to feel nervous if that is what you are feeling." He said to her as he put his hands on her shoulders looking down at her chocolate brown eyes. "I want you to be comfortable at my house."

"I know Daniel." "You're my friend and I know you would not do anything to make feel uncomfortable." "Lets get out of here and watch those movies." She let out as she wrapped an arm around Daniels.

"You've got it." He said as he took her arm. They took the elevator to the garage and the town car picked them up and took them to Daniels. Throughout the drive Betty and Daniel carried on a light conversation on what movie to finish first.. Betty thought they should finish Sixteen Candles even though she knew Daniel was not into it. Daniel wanted to finish Forrest Gump since he had not seen it. They both compromised on Forrest Gump.

As they got inside Daniel's house Daniel took his and Betty's jacket and placed it on the back of the bar stool in the kitchen. Betty no longer had that puffy powered blue jacket that she had along time ago. It had been replace by a black collared jacket that tied at the waist. The jacket hugged her curves quite nicely.

Betty's fashion sense had changed throughout the years. Her outfit was a black simple dress that showed her assets quite well. She had accessorized it with red earrings and red high heels. The changes that Daniel noticed the most was her face. Her braces were removed about two years ago. She always had a great smile but know it could make Daniel heart beat faster. Her hair was cut to her shoulders with some layers that framed face. Daniel imagined running his fingers through her hair. She wore these new cute Gucci squared framed glasses. Daniel always wanted to rip them of and kiss her senseless. She sometimes wore her contacts that made her Chocolate brown eyes sparkle. He could get lost in them.

Betty felt a pair of intoxicating blue eyes on her. She notice Daniel was staring at her.

"Daniel you're staring it's a little unnerving." She stated Daniel broke out of his daze.

"I'm sorry you've just come along way since the first day you showed up at Mode."

"You're stunningly beautiful." He said smiling.

"Thank you Daniel that means the world to me." She said walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a hug.

She smelled fantastic. Her smell of apricots and vanilla. She was driving Daniel nuts in a good way. But Daniel did not know if he could behave himself and he did not know if he wanted to.

"Um what cologne are you wearing." Betty asked as her nose happened to be knee deep in his shirt. Daniel was dieing. Daniel had not had a woman in his arms in a while, especially one that he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Um Armani." he answered

"God it smells good." Betty said as she continued to soak up that wonderful smell.

"Betty lets order dinner." Daniel stated taking a step back from Betty. He did not want to lose the feeling of Betty's arms around him but that simple touch was setting his whole body on fire.

"God if just a hug could set me on fire I wonder what making love to her would feel like." He thought

Betty let go but she was not ready. Daniels body felt great against her. She had to admit she had been thinking a lot about him and what his hands would feel like. Now that she got a taste of what it would feel like. She wanted more.

__

A/N This chapter was a little longer. My next chapter will be just as long and it will be entertaining to say the least.


	4. Chapter 4

Betty's Driving Daniel Crazy

Betty and Daniel had been knee deep in the movie Forrest Gump when Daniel notice how good she looked in one of his button down t-shirts and boxers. He never paid attention to her nice shapely legs that happened to be sitting in his lap. They were teasing him by being so creamy and smooth to the touch. Her hair was out of her clip and laid nicely on her shoulders. Daniel was dieing to put his fingers through it.

Betty watched Daniel closely. He looked extremely good in his black tank and grey sweatpants that made his butt look tempting. Every muscle in his arms rippled she wanted to be buried in his arms. She focus her attention back on the movie even though she did not have a clue what was going on. She moved her feet slightly just brushing Daniel's manhood. Betty froze when she heard Daniel groan. "Damn it Daniel you just had to groan." she thought.

"Betty watch where you put your feet." Daniel asked "Damn it that touch just had to cause a hard on." he thought. Daniel did not know what to do about the predicament he was in. If he got up he would scare Betty with his massive hard on. Betty was driving him crazy.

"I'm sorry Daniel." She let out as she stared at him. Daniel locked his blue eyes with her brown ones. He could not take it anymore. Daniel grabbed both of Betty's feet and dragged them to where she was practically sitting in his lap. He grabbed the back of her head and kissed her with everything he had in him. Betty adjusted herself so that she was straddling his lap. She slid her tongue into Daniels mouth and explored every crevice of it. Daniel groaned into her mouth as she did this. His hands ventured underneath the buttoned down shirt she was wearing and ran up her smooth skin.

"Mmmh Daniel." "Lets move this to your room." She asked against his lips.

"Are you sure?" "I do not want to pressure you if you do not want to do this." "Maybe we should talk about this." Daniel said. He wanted to be absolutely sure this was what she wanted.

"Lets talk in the morning." "Right now lets make love." She let out.

Daniel did not need anymore assurance than that. He pulled her up from the couch and led her to his room. He planted light kisses on the back of her neck as they walked closely together to his room. As they got to his room Daniel spun her around so she was facing him. He pressed her body against the wall as he proceeded to kiss her. Betty let her hand slide underneath his tank and glaze his skin.

Daniel moaned her hands felt amazing on his burning flesh. She helped remove his tank as she kissed his chest. Her lips felt soft on his hard body. Daniel started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. He placed light feather like kisses on each stop that he unbuttoned. He skillfully removed her bra as her hands traveled down his back to his grey sweatpants. Her hands disappeared into his pants as her fingertips light touched the skin of his butt.

"You're driving me crazy Ms. Suarez." Betty giggled

"Well I'll I've been thinking about lately is you and what this would feel like." "So really it is more like you are driving me crazy." She let out.

Daniel started to lead to the bed. He laid her down and crawled on top of her. "Well we will just have to put us both out of our miseries." Daniel said smiling sexy.

"Good idea." she said seductively.

Daniel stared to remove her boxers by guiding his hand into the waist band of the shorts. His hand glazed her butt as he removed them all the way. Betty was mostly naked except the silky black panties she was wearing.

"Not fair you have more clothes on." She said as she pretended to pout.

"That's a sexy look for you, you should do it more often." Daniel teased as he got up from the bed and took his grey sweat pants off which left him naked.

"Now who's the one with the more clothes on." Daniel let out as climbed back on the bed. Betty's breathing became a little labored as she took a good look at the Greek god that was before her. He was chiseled perfectly.

Daniel helped remove her panties that were still on. "You're so beautiful." he whispered in her ear. His breath tickled her skin. Betty smiled as Daniel guided his hand to separate her legs. He placed himself at her entrance and glided his manhood into her. She gasped at his size. Daniel waited to start moving so she could adjust to his size.

Betty was beyond turned on and was on fire. She had only been with two men before Daniel and neither could compare. Walter was just to small and he was rough with her at times. Henry was a decent size but he only like one position so he did not know how to be creative. Daniel was huge and was doing things to her that she should have been embarrassed about. Betty wrapped her legs around Daniels waist so she could feel him deep inside her. Daniel moved at a steady rhythm for both of them. He did not want to move to fast or it would be over.

Betty's soft moans were driving him crazy. Her hand and lips felt great on hi body as they did a slow seductive dance of their own. Daniel moved a little faster as he got closer to a trip to the stars.

"Let it go Daniel." "I'm so close I can feel it." Betty panted Daniel took her hands and intertwined their fingers together. He raised the hands above Betty's head on the pillow as they both rode out their after shocks of bliss.

A/N I'm sorry this is late but here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. This chapter is nothing but sex!


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Morning Daniel Freaks out!

Daniel woke the next morning tangled in the sheets. Last night was everything he hoped it would be. He reached over to wrap his arm wear Betty was sleeping to only be welcomed with a pillow that he was hugging on to.

"God I blew it." he said as he started to panic. His throat started to close up and his eyes started to water. This is what it feels like to be left. Daniel realized what he did to those other women and felt horrible. He was just about to get out of bed and get dressed to go to Betty's apartment and let her have it when Betty walked into the room.

"You do realize that you have…" "Daniel what's wrong?" Betty let out as she went over to the bed and put an arm around Daniel.

"I thought you left me." Daniel whispered as he pulled her in tighter to him.

"Daniel I love you, and I meant that last night." "I not leaving you unless you ask me to."

She comfort him

Flashback

As they laid there holding each other after making love. Betty whispered to Daniel.

"I love you Daniel." "I've loved you for along time now and I can not imagine my life without you." "I'm so proud of the man you've become and I'm glad we did this." Betty smiled as she looked into Daniel's Blue eyes that had a sparkle in them.

"I love you too Betty." "You make me want to be a better man." " I do not want to spend my life without you." "You make it whole." Daniel kissed her with so much passion. Betty moaned in satisfaction as her and Daniel made love the rest of the night.

End of Flashback

"So what are we going to do about that food thing." Betty asked lighting up the mood. Daniel laughed at her attempts to make him smile.

"How about I take you to breakfast." He said as he kissed her nose.

"Sounds good." "I 'm hungry." She let out as she watched Daniel leave the bed naked as the day he was born.

"Maybe we should stay bed." Betty said seductively as she propped her head up with her as she laid on Daniel's bed looking extremely tempting in Daniels button down shirt.

Daniel looked her over and thought she looked very sexy but he was hungry and knew she was too. A light bulb went off in his head.

"How about we save on hot water and take a shower together." Daniel said as he kept on staring at her.

"I like that idea." She announced as she hopped off the bed and joined Daniel in nice relaxing shower.

A/N I know it's short but my next couple of chapters are going to be long and exciting.


	6. Chapter 6

A Little over a Month and Surprising News

It had been a little over a month since Daniel and Betty started their relationship and Betty could not be happier. She did not have to hide how she felt anymore. Her relationship with Daniel was excellent they practically spent all their time together. If Daniel was not at her apartment she was at his. She even noticed that he started to leave a few items at her house just in case he needed them. She loved it! Normally she would have felt that they were moving to fast but this was Daniel. She's loved him forever it seems.

The only thing that was bothering her was she had not started her time of the month. She knew her Daniel were not being as careful as they should have been. But condoms suck and Betty did not believe in taking a pill to stop her from being pregnant. If god wanted her to be pregnant she was going to be pregnant.

"Hilda how did know you were pregnant with Justin." Betty asked nonchalantly.

"Well I was throwing up and nauseated all the time for like two weeks." "and the fact that I had not had my time of the month in a month." Hilda explained.

"Oh!" Betty let out as she sank in her couch.

"Why, do you think your pregnant?" "Is it Daniels?" Hilda asked

"No Hilda it's my other boyfriends." Betty sarcastically said.

"Well have you told Daniel?" Hilda asked

"No, I do not even know if I'm pregnant." "I haven't felt sick but I haven't started my time of the month and it's been a little over a month that me and Daniel started dating."

"We've been having sex a lot." Betty let out.

" Lets go buy you a pregnancy test to find out." Hilda said as she grabbed her purse and walked towards the door. Betty got up and grabbed her purse and they left.

One Hour Later

I can not believe I'm pregnant!" Betty yelled as she was in the bathroom as the results came out. 

"How are you going to tell Daniel?" Hilda asked as she put a comforting arm around Betty

" Will you help plan a nice romantic dinner for him?" "I'll tell tonight." Betty asked as she thought about what Daniel is going to say about the news.

"Sure." Hilda let out

Betty knew Daniel was not coming over until 7:00 because he was spending the day with his mom and Alexis. So that gave her about four hours to plan a nice night together. Betty started to get excited about telling Daniel the news. She knew this was going to be shocking for him but she hoped he will be happy.

Hilda went to pick up some rose pedals for Betty. She picked out some pink, red , and white rose pedals that Betty can put on the dining room table and the bed. Betty started making her fathers Empadas that Daniel loved. She also made some cupcakes that on each one had a letter that spelled out she was pregnant.

By the time she was done making dinner and dessert she only had two hours to make herself look fantastic. She decided to soak in a long relaxing bath. Once she was finished with that she spent an hour getting herself together. She curled her hair around her face. Than she added just enough make up to accent her eyes and lips. She slipped on a cute Black slip dress with pink trim that hugged her curves in all the right places. It even showed some cleavage. She decide to go bare foot in her house. By the time she was finished getting ready Daniel was already knocking at her.

Betty went to answer the door as she opened the door she saw a big bouquet of pink Gerber Daisies. They were her favorite flower. Daniel poked his head out from behind them. He looked great in a crisp white button down shirt and nice blue jeans. He was also wearing a pair of brown flip flops. She never thought she would see Daniel in a pair of those but he looked very sexy.

"Hey sweetheart! Thanks for the flowers their beautiful" Betty said as she stood on her tippy toes to kiss Daniel. Daniel was a good four inches taller than her with out her heels. She set the flowers down so she can kiss Daniel properly. Daniel wrapped his arms around her to fully enjoy the kiss.

"Hey!" he managed to get out "You look good enough to eat." he let out as he took a good look at what she was wearing. That dress was very sexy and it showed off her milky skin. He itched to touch her flesh just above her collar bone. He leaned down and kissed her neck.

"That can be arranged." Betty said seductively.

" Do not tempt me Ms. Suarez." he let out laughing as they walked in the dining room. Daniel was impressed by all the work Betty went to. Just to have a nice quiet night at home.

"Are those fathers Empadas." Daniel asked as he took a look at their plates on the dining room table

"You bet."

"Marry me!" Daniel let out smiling. Betty almost dropped the flowers she was holding

"Please tell me your kidding." Betty said looking at Daniel.

"Well not totally kidding." "I do want to marry you eventually that's just not the way I would have asked." he let out staring at her.

"You really want to marry me eventually?" She asked staring at his blue eyes that she loved.

"Of course I do." " I want to spend the rest my life with you." he explained

"Oh Daniel, I had this whole night planned for us." "I think you should sit down for what I'm about to tell you."

"Betty what's wrong?" He asked concerned. "Please God do not tell me she breaking up with me."

" Daniel , today I found out that I'm pregnant!" Betty let out. The air Daniel had not realized he was holding came out and he smiled at her.

"I'm going to be a Daddy?" He asked her as if he did not hear her right.

" Yah, are you happy about that? Betty asked Daniel kneeled in front of were she was seating and wrapped his arms around her.

"Betty you have made me the happiest most satisfied man in New York City, if that even possible." "I do not have a ring and this was not how I pictured asking you but Betty will you marry me?" He asked her praying she will say yes.

" You do not have to have a ring to show me how much you want spend the rest of life with me ." "Yes Daniel, I'll marry you." she leapt off the chair into Daniel's arms as she kissed him all over his face. Daniel laughed as they got up off the floor and started to eat.

He really was the happiest man in the whole entire world !


	7. Chapter 7

****

Wedding Plans and Vegas!

A month had gone by and Daniel and Betty decided to have an early wedding before Betty started to show. Daniel wanted Betty to still have her dream wedding even though she was pregnant.

"Daniel lets just have the Justice of Peace marry us and then when the baby comes we could celebrate." Betty let out as she plopped in her oversized chaise lounge in her apartment. She was exhausted all the time. Between the new Fall issue of Mode magazine, and the baby all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Betty you deserve to have a beautiful wedding." Daniel said as he sat down with her in the chaise lounge.

"But I know it is going to be a perfect wedding already." Betty exclaimed

"How do you know that?" He asked confusion was written all over his face.

" You, my, family, and the baby will be there and that all that matters to me." Betty said smiling as she snuggled into Daniels arms. Lately all she wanted to do was be held or hugged by Daniel. She was too sick all the time to make love so, she decided the only way she could be close to Daniel was to hug and kiss him.

Daniel smiled at her, she was right all they needed was Family there. Daniel decided he would plan a trip to Las Vegas to get married to surprise Betty. He would invite her whole family to come. He looked down and noticed Betty was sound asleep. He laid down with her and soon he too was asleep.

****

2 Weeks Later

Betty could not believe Daniel planned a trip to Las Vegas to get married. She was thrilled. Daniel on the other hand was fuming. Ever since Betty's been pregnant she had been extremely emotional. When they got to the airport Betty caused a scene by demanding where they were going before she got on the plane. Daniel had to tell her to get her to calm down. All he could think about was he had another 7 months of this.

Betty stared at Daniel as he looked out the window of the plane. He was still refusing to talk to her after her outburst. Betty felt bad but she couldn't control her hormones lately.

"Daniel, I'm so sorry I ruined your surprise." "These damn hormones I just can not control them." "I love you." Betty said. Daniel kicked himself. He knew she could not control her hormones yet he still got angry.

" No, I'm sorry for getting upset." "I love you too." He let out as he looked at her and grabbed her hand. He kissed the top of her hand and placed it in his lap.

As soon as the air plane landed Betty got very sick to stomach. As soon as everyone exited the plane Betty bee lined it for the bathroom. Daniel started to take her crackers out of her carry on. He notice Hilda heading towards the bathroom.

"Hilda, here's her crackers." He said concerned for Betty's well being. Hilda knew at that moment Betty was marring the right man. He was going to take care of her just like Betty took care of him.

"I'm sure she fine Daniel, but I'll make sure she gets them." Hilda said as she smiled at him.

Hilda walked into the bathroom and started to call out Betty's name. "Betty, Betty"

"In here Hilda." Betty let out weakly as she stuck out her foot from the stall.

"God I do not miss that." "Here's you're crackers."

"God bless Daniel." "I do not know what I would do if I was marring someone else."

"Can you imagine if I was marring Walter." " He would be in here with me, just in a different stall throwing up himself." Betty said

"You know four years ago, I could picture you marring Walter." "But Betty you got yourself a wonderful man in Daniel." "So do not trade him in for anything." Hilda explained as she smiled at Betty.

"Hilda can you tell Daniel I need one of his hugs like right now?" Betty asked

" Sure, just give me a minute."

Hilda exited the bathroom and saw Daniel talking to her father and Justin.

"Daniel, Betty needs you in the girls restroom." Hilda let out she saw the discomfort on his face.

"She says she needs one of your hugs." Daniels discomfort was erased as he smiled. Betty needed him to comfort her. It was a nice feeling to be needed when it was usually Betty who was comforting him.

Hilda poke her head in the bathroom first and called out. "If any women are in here my future brother in law is coming in here so, you, might want to leave." Daniel chuckled at her antics.

"Hilda it's just me in her spare the dramatics." Betty said annoyed.

" I give you guys privacy and mand the door." Hilda said as she exited the bathroom.

"Sweetheart you need me." Daniel asked

"Yah, I need one of you're amazing hugs." Betty said as she walked towards him. Daniel out stretched his arms for her to enter them. Betty melted into his arms perfectly. She had been so vulnerable and sick all the time he felt he had to protect her. She had lost at least ten or fifteen pound since she found out she was pregnant and it was only the first trimester. She had lost some of those curves he loved so much but all he cared about right now was making her feel better. When she did not feel good it bother him because he loved it when she was smiling and laughing with him.

"I wished you felt alright Betty." Daniel said in her hair.

"Right now I feel wonderful." Betty let out smiling


	8. Chapter 8

****

Night before the Wedding and Hilda Kicks Ass!

After Betty started to feel a little better the whole family hopped into the limo Daniel order for them ant sent them to Caesars Palace were they would be staying. Daniel saw how excited Betty's family was. No of them had been any where besides Queens in a long time.

Betty was excited to get married finally all her dreams were coming true. Daniel looked over at Betty and smiled at her as she looked out the window of the limo.

"What are you thinking about?" Daniel asked her

"Oh, just about how tomorrow my name is going to be Mrs. Meade!" She exclaimed as she giggled slightly.

"I like the sound of that." Daniel smiled he could not have been happier. He finally found the one person in his life that made him complete. He never thought he would find that. He kissed the top of her forehead as she continued to look outside at all the pretty lights of Las Vegas.

By the time they made to the hotel everyone was hungry. Betty was starving all she wanted was something that she could keep down. They got settled into their rooms. Daniel knew Betty probably would not want to spend the night with him on the night before they got married so he got two suites one for Hilda and Betty and another for Justin, Ignacio, and himself. Daniel also reserved a honeymoon suite for him and Betty for tomorrow night.

" How about we get ourselves ready and meet in the hall at 6:30 for dinner." Daniel explained

"OK sounds good." Betty said as she went into her room. The room was excellent. It was like a over priced apartment. They had small kitchen with a fully stocked mini bar. There was a nice sitting area that had a sleeper couch. The bedroom look inviting Betty laid down and though she died and gone to heaven. She closed her eyes for a split second.

An hour later Hilda was waking her up to tell her they were going to dinner. Betty could not believe she fell asleep but than again she was pregnant.

Daniel noticed that Betty looked a little disheveled as she walked out of the suite but she was still beautiful.

"Sorry I fell asleep and when Hilda woke me up it was time to leave to go to dinner." Betty let out to Daniel. Daniel got a look of concern on his face.

"Betty, we could have let you sleep. I know how tired you are with the pregnancy and all." "Tomorrow is the big day." Daniel exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I am fine Daniel, I need food any ways." She said as they continued to walk to their destination. They decided to eat in the Forum Shops. Betty wanted to pick something out that she could wear as a wedding dress. Daniel told her he would pay for it. Betty did not want him seeing what she picked out and said she would take care of it since she made just as much money as he did.

Justin was ecstatic to be in the Forum Shops. It was like a dream come true. He lived for fashion and ever since his Aunt got his dream job it had been like stepped into his own private Heaven.

"Aunt Betty look over there it's a Dolce and Gabana store." Justin let out. "Oh mom can we go into the Sunglass Hut and get some designer glasses." Hilda smiled at her son. She just wished she could buy him half the stuff he wanted.

"Hey Justin, I will go into the Sunglass Hut with you and your mom and buy you some nice designer sun glasses ." "How does that sound?" Daniel let out looking over at Hilda for approval.

"OH, but lets eat first." "The pregnant lady needs food." Betty said as she found a restaurant that looked inviting. They went into Spagos to eat. The atmosphere was excellent.

"I do not think I have ever seen the inside of a restaurant like since I was married to your mother." Ignacio let out.

"Really dad, it has been that long." Betty said as she looked at her dad.

"You know Betty, you look more and more like you're mother everyday I see you." Ignacio said. He had been a little sentimental lately since his baby girl was growing up, getting married and having a baby.

"I would like to make a toast to Betty and Daniel." Hilda let out as she raised her glass.

"Well first I just want to say to Betty that just because she is getting married and having a baby does not mean that she still not my little sister and I want you to know that I am still here for you when you need me." Hilda said as a tear escaped down her cheek.

"Betty I know I do not tell you this very often but I am very proud of you." Hilda let out

Betty had tears in her eyes.

"Daniel, welcome to the family!" "Take good care of my little sister." Daniel smiled at that

"You know I will." Daniel said They sat there and ate their dinner and reminisced about old times.

When they were done the boys went to The Sunglass Hut to get Justin his designer glasses. Betty and Hilda went to pick out a pretty dress at Dolce and Gabana. Just to make Justin happy.

The sales girl came up to them in the store and looked at them before she asked if she could help them. Betty might of changed but some people still treated her like she did not have a clue.

"Yes, I would like to look at your dresses." Betty said as she started to browse around

"Well I do not know if you will find anything in her that will suite you." "You might want to go to some place like dress barn or something." If Betty's head could have spinned around it would have. Betty walked out of the store feeling awful. Why were some people so cruel.

"Listen Bitch, that woman is one of the highest paying Famous editor you will ever set your eyes on." " and because you got your so far up your ass you treat her like shit." Hilda yelled Hilda was not going to let someone talked to her sister like that. Daniel noticed Betty sitting outside of Dolce and Gabana and saw how upset she was.

"Betty, what is wrong?" Daniel asked

"The sales lady would not let me look at a dress because I did not look like a super model." Betty cried. Daniel was furious He marched himself right in that store. When he enter he heard Hilda ripping a new one to the sales lady. At that very moment Daniel thought Hilda kicked some ass.

"Excuse me can you tell me why you were so rude to my Fiance." Daniel asked the women. The women looked him over and immediately went from being annoyed to flirtly.

"Who was your Fiance?" She asked as she placed a hand on his arm. Hilda could not believe the nerve of this woman neither could Daniel.

"That woman out there crying because you could not look past the fact that she does not look like you and treated her like shit." "I 'm going to tell you this your going to let come in here and shop for the dress she wants and your going to help her find it. Than I'm going to make sure that you never work in retail again." Daniel let out angrily as he stepped away from the woman.

"Oh and by the way my Fiance is so much better than you will ever be." Daniel said as he walked out of the store. Hilda followed behind him laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Night before the wedding continued Betty finds the dress!**

Betty had the time of her life after Daniel let that sales lady have it. Betty tried on at least seven dresses before she spotted the one dress that would look amazing on her curvy figure. The dress was a beautiful satin white knee length dress. Around the waist was a pretty light pink bow that Hilda said needed to go. Betty may be pregnant but this was not the 50's were you wear some color to show you were not pure. The back of the dress showed off her silky skin. Betty found a pearl necklace and earrings to match. Now all she had to do was find some shoes.

Justin came into the store just in time to see his Aunt Betty in the dress she picked.

"Oh my God Aunt Betty you look beautiful in that dress but the pink bow has got to go." Justin exclaimed. Betty laughed

"Thank you Justin but now all I need to find is shoes." Betty let out. Daniel started to walk in the store when Justin saw him.

"Aunt Betty get in the dressing room and change quick before Daniel sees you." Justin said

"Don't you know it is back luck to see the bride to be when she is in her wedding dress." Hilda explained annoyed at Daniel for coming into the store.

"She found a dress?" Daniel asked "Betty you found a dress let me pay for it." He let out.

"Daniel you can not see it until tomorrow so, I will pay for it." "Now go out of the store so I can take care of it and go back to the hotel to get my beauty sleep." Betty said through the door of the dressing room.

"Betty you do not need beauty sleep you're already beautiful." Daniel complimented.

"Maybe it would be better if you go back to your room with my dad, and Justin." That way we won't see each other until tomorrow." Betty suggested. As much as Daniel was going to miss sleeping next to Betty it was probably better he did go up to his room and get some sleep.

"You're right I will take your dad and Justin and we will see each other tomorrow when we get married." "I love you!" He said as he leaned his forehead against the door of the dressing room Betty did the same thing as she said "I love you too." "I will miss sleeping next to you tonight."

"I will miss you too!" "See you in the morning beautiful." Daniel let out

"See in the morning." she said as a tear fell down her cheek.

_A/N This was a short chapter but my next one will be the wedding so I plan to write a lot. Thanks for all your guys feedback!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Betty's Dream wedding! **

Betty woke up the next morning feeling excellent. For once her body was going to cooperate with her. She could not believe she was getting married today. She hated not sleeping next to Daniel last night. She missed his arms around her and the sweet kisses he gave her when they woke up. She looked over and Hilda was already awake and in the shower.

_Daniel woke up feeling refreshed and excited to be getting married. He was happy to be marring Betty. When he had proposed to Sophia he never felt this completeness he feels when he's around Betty. Him and Betty knew each other perfectly and would do anything for the other. Betty made everything in his life better._

"Betty, good your awake!" Hilda let out "Somebody's getting married, Somebody's getting married." Hilda chanted

"I know I'm so excited!" Betty squealed as she put her head in the pillow. Nothing could ruin the mood she was in.

"You should probably get in the shower and then Justin and I will help do your hair and make up." Hilda demanded as she looked Betty over.

"Oh and one question what are you going to wear tonight?" Hilda asked. She knew Betty and Daniel had not made love in at least a month.

"What do mean what am I going to wear tonight?" "Are we going some where after the wedding?" Betty questioned. Betty did not understand what her sister was trying to say until a light bulb went off in her head.

"Oh, that's what it meant." "Um hopefully nothing." Betty let out with a slight blush on her cheeks as she ran into the bathroom. Hilda laughed out loud and started to get herself ready.

_Daniel went into the living room of the suite. Ignacio was pouring himself some coffee when Daniel came around and took the coffee away from him. Ignacio looked at Daniel with an annoyed expression._

"_You know your not supposed to have coffee." Daniel said as he drank a sip of it. Daniel face scrunched up. "Be happy you are not having this coffee." "It is horrible." _

"_Well if you had not taken it, you would know its Chi tea with soy milk." "The doctor said I could have that." Ignacio explained as he took the cup back out of Daniel's hand._

"_Sorry Ignacio, I just remember Betty saying you are not allowed to have coffee." Daniel apologized_

"_It is quite alright." "You were looking out for me just like Betty does." I made a regular pot of coffee for you." Ignacio said with a smile. Betty had found her match. Just like when he met Betty's mom so long ago._

Betty got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. She brushed her teeth, than she stepped out of the bathroom. Hilda had her hair already blown dry and make up on.

" Ok Betty lets get you ready for your wedding." Hilda said as Justin came in to the bedroom.

" Aunt Betty, I think we should do your hair up."

" Actually I wanted my hair down with more curls around my face." Betty let out looking at Hilda and Justin. They agreed and started to do Betty's hair. An hour later Betty's hair and make up looked amazing.

" Aunt Betty you looked so beautiful." "Now all you have to do is put your dress on." Justin exclaimed

Betty put her dress on and the shoes she found to wear with it. They were white strappy heels that if Marc were here he would say they were Fabulous. Betty added the pearl necklace and earrings she bought than looked in the mirror. She looked like a princess.

"I wish mom was here to see how beautiful you are." Hilda said sadly. "She would be proud of the woman you have come."

"I know , She would be proud of you too." "But do not make me cry or my make up will run." Betty said as she fanned her eyes.

_After Daniel showered he started to get ready. He had a nice light grey suit with a crisp white button down shirt and a grey tie. He looked himself in the mirror and smiled._

_Ignacio came into the room, looking nice in his matching grey suit that Daniel picked out for him last night when they were shopping._

"_You know I was a complete wreck when I married Betty's and Hilda's mother." "But you seem so calm." Ignacio announced_

"_I have loved you're daughter for a long time." " She my reason for living." "Honestly sir that is why I am so calm." Daniel explained_

"_I know, that you are going to take great care of my daughter and love her like she deserves to be loved._

"_I would not have it any other way." Daniel said as he smiled_

Betty waited until Hilda went over and made sure Daniel, Justin and her went to the Little White Chapel first. Betty and Ignacio would come after. As Daniel and Betty's family minus her dad arrived they made there way inside. Daniel made all the arrangements with the guy and stood were he was supposed to up at the altar.

Betty and her dad came shortly after every one else. Hilda informed Daniel that Betty had arrived and to go ahead and start the ceremony. The traditional wedding march started and the doors in the back of the chapel opened to reveal Betty and her dad.

Daniel never thought Betty looked more breath taking than she did that day. Her dress was perfect on her. He smiled as tears came down his eyes. How could one woman make a grown man cry. Better yet how did Betty get inside his heart so fast. Daniel had to admit he always loved Betty. He thought it was when they were working late but really it was when she ran right smack into the clear door her first day on the job. Of course he did not know it yet.

Betty thought Daniel looked wonderful in his suit. She smiled up at him as she reached the altar. "Who gives this woman away?" The minister asked

"I do." Ignacio let out as he kissed his daughters forehead. Daniel took Betty's arm as they stood there listening to the minister.

It seemed like everything was in a blur as they got married. The minister asked Betty to repeat these words after him. "I Betty Suarez take Daniel Meade to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, Till death do us part." Then the minister had Daniel repeat after him.

"I Daniel Meade take Betty Suarez to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health. Till death do us part." at this point both Daniel and Betty had tears in their eyes.

"Do you Betty Suarez take this man to love and cherish for the rest of your life?" the minister asked. "I do." Daniel smiled "Do you Daniel Meade take this woman to love and cherish for the rest of your life?" "I do?"

"With the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife." "You may kiss the bride." Daniel kissed Betty with so much love. He was ecstatic she was finally 100 his and he was 100 hers.

"I love you Mr. Meade."

"I love you Mrs. Meade."

A/N I did something different this time with the chapter any time there are italics it shows what Daniel it doing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wedding night!**

Betty and Daniel made it up to the suite that Daniel had got them for the night. Betty was anxious to be with Daniel the first time in a month. Daniel just wanted to be alone with her. They had not been by themselves since they got to Vegas. Daniel lifted Betty in his arms after he opened the suite door. He carried her over the threshold, it was a tradition.

Betty took the suite in. It was huge compared to the suites he got for them to stay in before the wedding. The living area was amazing it reminder her of Daniels apartment. The couches looked cozy and homey. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling and underneath the chandelier was a beautiful long dining room table with eight chairs for guest to sit at. The kitchen area was gorgeous the sterling silver on the refrigerator, microwave, and stove sparkled. There was an island in the middle of the kitchen with bar stools sitting on one side for extra seats. The bedroom was in another room completely as Daniel opened that up Betty gasped. The room was full of roses petals along the bed and floor. On the table sat a ice bucket with something that looked like champagne chilling and two wedding flutes to drink out of. Knowing Betty could not have champagne Daniel got Apple Cider instead.

"Daniel this room is amazing!" Betty let out. Daniel smiled.

"Well I'm glad you like it because you are looking at our new apartment." Daniel said with a smile on his face. His smile only grew bigger when he saw Betty's mouth drop to the floor.

"Wow, but we live in New York." "I can't just leave my family!" Betty said getting ahead of herself.

"This is for when we need to get away or if there's a fashion show here we can stay here without getting a hotel room." "I know you can not leave our family so this apartment is just for when we need it." Daniel explained as he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her cute button nose.

"Oh, I kind of got away from myself didn't I." She blushed

"Yah, but I'm used to it by now." "So what do you think of this place?" Daniel asked as he realized she still had not said how she feels about owning this place.

"I love it and it will be nice when we have to get away for awhile." She said as she wrapped her arms around Daniel's waist.

"So do you want the bathroom first or can I have it." Betty asked

"You can have it first." He said as he went into the kitchen to get a bottle open for the Apple Cider.

Betty walked into the bathroom and almost fell over as she took a look at the oversized tub and shower. She wonder what it would be like to take a bath with Daniel in it. Suddenly she wished she hadn't been the first person to use the bathroom. Now all she wanted to do was soak in the tub and have Daniel join her. She removed her wedding dress and walked out of the bathroom long enough to place the dress on the chair that sat next to the bed. She wore a beautiful white slip that had a touch of white lace at the end of it. Hilda had her pick it out for Daniel so they would have a wonderful wedding night. Betty told Hilda that it was pointless since she planned on being naked the rest of the night.

Daniel walked in the room just when Betty walked back into the bedroom and almost dropped the Apple Cider and glasses. She was a vision in her white nighty she was wearing.

"Man, you're beautiful." He let out as he stared at her. She had a slight bump from being pregnant but that just added to her beauty. Daniel could never remember being this affected by one woman but with Betty he was always surprised by her.

"Thank you." She blushed as she walked over to him. She took the bottle and the flutes from his hands and placed them on the table. She lead him to the bed and helped him out of his jacket.

"It has been one whole month since we've made love." "The Apple Cider can wait." Daniel laughed slightly then grew serious.

"Are you feeling ok to do this Betty." "Because I will be completely happy with just holding you tonight." Daniel exclaimed

"I feel wonderful, I really want to do this." Betty let out as she ran her hands up his chest and around his neck to give him a passionate kiss. Daniel moaned into the kiss as he roamed her back with his hands.

Betty helped him unbutton his and un tuck the shirt tails from his pants. Daniel unbuttoned his pants and let them drop down his ankles. Once he removed them he went back to kissing Betty. Betty loved the feel of his naked chest up against her body. Daniel loved how the silk of her slip felt against his chest.

Daniel laid her on the bed and assaulted her neck. It was his favorite spot on her body it was so soft and smooth against his lips. Betty leaned her head back to give him better access to her neck. Her lips let out a moan as his hand traveled up her slip. She was wearing no panties as she decided to take those off while she was in the bathroom.

Daniel loved the feel of her sanity bottom against his hand as she rolled over to be on top of him. Betty placed kisses down his chest until she reached the top of his boxer briefs she slipped her hand into his boxer briefs and helped him remove them completely.

There was something about a naked Daniel that Betty could not resist. He made her incredibly turned on that all she wanted was for him to be inside her. Betty sank on to Daniels member as he moaned at how wet she was. She rocked gently on him as she kissed his lips. Daniel switched positions so he was in control. He pulled himself out and back in again as she clawed his back. He started a rhythm that felt good to both of them. He speed up when he knew she was close. As she got closer to release he placed his hand in between them and rubbed her clit to give her more pleasure. Her walls tightened around him and he screamed her name as her nails dugged into his back.

Daniel collapsed on to Betty gently not to add too much pressure on their baby. His breathing began to return back to normal. Betty let out a gentle sigh as Daniel rolled off of her to lay right next to her.

"Wow, that was amazing." Betty said staring at Daniels crystal blue eyes. She wonder if their child was going to get his blue eyes instead of her chocolate brown ones. She loved his eyes they reminded her of the ocean.

" This time definitely ranks up there as one of the best times ever." Daniel let out smiling at his wife.

"You know what would be even better, Soaking in that amazing bathtub together." Betty explained as she started to get up.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea." Daniel answered as he followed into the bathroom.

Daniel and Betty spent the rest of the night making love, Talking, and cuddling. Planning their future and falling a sleep in each others arms.

_A/N do not freak out it is not over yet. I still have two more chapters to go. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. _


	12. Chapter 12

**7months and a baby girl on the way!**

Daniel and Betty had been enjoying the first seven months of marriage together. They had three weeks and their baby girl would be here. Daniel had been reading everything and anything about babies so he could be prepared for the arrival. Betty thought Daniel was nuts. But lately in the last trimester of her pregnancy anything he did would drive her nuts.

Betty was fairly uncomfortable in her last trimester. New York happened to be fairly humid in may and Betty could never get cooled off enough. Daniel found himself wearing sweaters in the house and bringing extra blankets to bed. Betty would also be very cranky one minute and very emotional the next. Daniel prayed every night that the baby would come so he did have to endure any more lectures.

"Daniel where is my agenda for this summers layout that we were working on." Betty asked annoyed. She knew she put it on the desk last night in their office.

"I do not know sweetie, where you put it last?" Daniel asked her. He could see the irritation all over her face and knew she was not in the mood to answer him.

"If I knew that I would not be asking you, now would I!" Betty snapped. Daniel counted down the seconds it would take before she would start crying.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Bingo!" He counted. Five seconds and Betty burst into tears. Daniel wrapped his arms around her as she let out a muffled apology.

"I'm so sorry Daniel, I do not mean to get so snippy with you." "I love you."

"It's completely alright." Daniel said he felt like that was one thing he had been saying a lot of lately. Daniel thought about it and he was tired of saying it was alright.

"You know what Betty no, its not alright!" "I know you are pregnant but not everything is my fault and I am tired of you blaming me." Daniel stated angrily. Betty knew she deserved this it had been a whole month of getting angry and than crying. To top it off the doctor said it that she was too close to the due date to make up properly when they had an argument.

Betty let the tears fall down harder as Daniel let her have it for yelling at him. She felt horrible and her back was killing her. She felt her stomach cramp and than her water broke. Betty grabbed her stomach.

"Daniel…" Betty said quietly as Daniel ignored her interruption.

"Daniel… Please listen…" Still Daniel was to into his lecture.

"Betty do not interrupt me when I'm telling you how I feel."

"DANIEL MY WATER BROKE!" she yelled over him. Daniel stopped what he was doing and regreted his lecture immediately. He went to her side and looked concern and happy that finally the baby would be here.

"Are you ok Betty, do you want me to go get your bag while you change to go to the hospital?" He asked as he put an arm around her.

"That would be great and why you're at it can you call our family and the doctor please." Betty let out Daniel nodded his head as he kissed Betty's nose as he ran into the bedroom.

Daniel peaked his head out of the bedroom and said.

"Wow, were going to have a baby tonight!" " You've made me the happiest man alive Mrs. Meade." Daniel said as he finished getting her stuff together. Betty smiled at Daniel as he got her stuff together. Betty was a nervous wreck about the labor. She had not been practicing her Lamaze and the fact that Daniel was so calm made her even more scared to have this baby.

"Daniel, I'm scared!" Betty exclaimed.

"Betty…" "Everything is going to be alright." " There is nothing to worry about." Daniel reassured her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later while they were at the hospital and Betty was gripping his hand Daniel wished he could take back what he had said earlier about everything going to be alright.

Betty had been cursing him out every time she had a contraction. Ignacio said that was normal during a labor but Daniel was not too sure about that.

"Daniel, I want more drugs please." Betty asked him for the hundredth time

"Sweetheart that can not give you more drugs." Daniel said as calmly as possible.

"Fine, you know this is your fault mister why I am like this!" Betty let out furious. "I wish you would just leave the room you're not helping me." Daniel rolled his eyes at her and let out a frustrated sigh. Hilda felt sorry for him. This was suppose to be a joyful event but Betty could not control her hormones at all. Daniel started to walk towards the door when Betty called out to him.

"Daniel do not leave me please, I can not do this alone." Betty let out with tears in her eyes.

Daniel was immediately by her side. "I not going to leave, I was just going to see it the doctor can give you more drugs for the pain." Daniel said softly as he grabbed her hand in his and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Daniel, I know I have not said that lately but I do." Betty said as she kissed Daniels hand. Daniel pressed his hand to her face and rubbed his thumb over her cheek.

"I love you too Betty!" Daniel stated as he leaned over and kissed her lips.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later a beautiful baby girl was born. Betty was exhausted as Daniel cut the cord connecting their baby to it's mother. Daniel never knew he could love someone so much in his life. But looking at his wife and there new little girl he could not help but be emotional as tears came into his eyes.

Betty leaned over to see their new addition to their family and tears poured down her face.

She was so beautiful in every way. She had a full head of curly chocolate brown hair and Daniels nose. She had her eyes close so she could not see what color they were but she had betty's gorgeous full lips. She weighed seven pounds and 5 oz and she 21inches long. She was probably going to be just as tall as her father.

They named her Isabella Rosanna Meade and were going to call her Izzy. She was the perfect addition to their family and they were truly blessed to have her.

"She so beautiful isn't she Daniel." Betty gushed as she held her in her arms

"I can not believe how tiny she is." Daniel let out as he held up her tiny foot. "I mean look at this foot it so tiny."

"I know, but she's so perfect isn't she." Betty exclaimed Daniel nodded is head in agreement as he leaned down and placed a light kiss on his daughters head.

"She looks just like her mom is also just as perfect." Daniel stated with a smile on his face.

"Please I have been a real bitch lately!" Betty let out as she covered Isabella ears. Her newborn baby was not going to be subjected to that kind of language.

"Betty you were in pain and miserable it is ok!" "Look what we got out of it." Daniel said

"We have to be the luckiest parents in the world."

" You are right we are!" Betty agreed as the watched Isabella sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**One year and Daniel lays in bed watching Betty Sleep!**

Daniel laid in bed and stared at Betty who happened to be asleep. He could not believe today was their one year anniversary from when they got married. Betty looked so peaceful as she laid there. The last five months had been crazy since they had Isabella. She definitely kept Daniel and Betty on their toes.

Daniel was very helpful with the baby. He would switch off with Betty at night getting up when the baby would cry. Isabella had some pipes on her that for sure. Daniel was certain the whole neighborhood heard her when she cried. She was definitely her daddies little girl. She always wanted her daddy before her mommy. When she was with Betty if Daniel was in the room she would whimper and fuss into Daniel would hold her up.

Betty would get so frustrated that sometimes she would cry. But when Betty was by herself at night with her daughter Isabella would lay in her moms arms and smile up at her. Betty would love those moments alone with her daughter since Daniel got all the attention when he was around. Betty and Daniel noticed one day that Isabella had Daniels blue eyes. They sparkled whenever Daniel walked into the room.

Daniel thought motherhood suited Betty. She constantly glowed whenever she would look at Isabella. Isabella was warming up to her mother everyday. It took a couple months but she stopped crying or fussing when Betty would hold if Daniel was in the room. Betty got her figure back except she had more curves that Daniel appreciated everyday.

Betty thought fatherhood suited Daniel. He was the best father ever to Isabella. He never complained to get up when the baby would cry. He loved feeding her, making her smile, and you could tell she was definitely the apple of his eye. Betty did not know if she would be able to have another baby. She did not think Daniel would be able to share that love to another child.

Daniel's love for Betty grew more and more everyday. He did not know what he would do if he lost her. He loved his child more than he thought he could but Betty was someone that he loved more than life itself.

Daniel rubbed Betty cheek as she slept. She stirred slightly and rolled over so her face was staring at Daniels. She opened her eyes and smiled at Daniel. Daniel smiled back as he pulled her closer to him. Daniel kissed her lips gently.

"What are you doing up this early?" Betty asked as she stared into his blue eyes.

"Just watching my beautiful wife sleep." Daniel answered as he propped his head up with his hand.

"Oh really she must be one lucky lady to have you watching her sleep." Betty joked as Daniel laughed with her.

"No, I would say I'm the lucky one to lay next to her every night." Daniel complemented her as he stared into her beautiful chocolate eyes. Betty got serious when he said that and leaned over and kissed him passionately.

"I love you Daniel very much." Betty let out as she laid her head down on Daniel's chest.

"I love you too." Daniel said as he kissed her forehead. Betty looked up at Daniel and kissed his lips one more time. He rolled her over on her back and snuck his hand under shirt to touch her silky skin. Just when he was about to help remove her shirt Isabella started crying.

Daniel and Betty both smiled as Daniel removed his hand from underneath her shirt. He got up off of her and went into the nursery to get Isabella. Daniel came back into the room with their daughter as he smiled at Betty.

"Hey pumpkin, what's wrong?" Betty cooed as she saw Isabella crying in her daddies arms.

"I think she wants her mommy." Daniel let out as he handed Isabella to Betty. Isabella instantly stopped crying when Betty had her. Betty's heart soared as Isabella stopped crying as she snuggled into Betty's neck.

Daniel watched the scene as Mother and Daughter bonded and he was overcome with love for both of them. He finally had the family he always wanted. It would not have happened if Betty had not come into his life when she did.

He remembered that day when she showed up at Mode wearing a Poncho that was not fashionable, red framed glassed, and her braces blinded people. She ran right smack into the glass door of the meeting room and right smack into his heart. He did not know it then but when he first met her he knew this woman was going to change his life. She certainly did and than some.

He could not get over the way he treated her back than. He could say he did not deserve her but than that would mean she would not be in his life now.

Daniel knew that this was just the beginning for Betty and him. That there was going to be more things to discover about himself and definitely Betty. He could not wait to grow old with this woman and Die a happy man knowing that he was loved by the biggest heart from Queens.

**The End!**


End file.
